


Please let it be me

by TaleaCorven



Series: Seduction of a ginger in three steps [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath gets an answer to a question he never asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["Just a dream?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444998).

The nightly incident had happened two weeks ago, but Heath couldn't stop thinking about it – not that he had tried to.

He woke up early and horny. His eyes wandered to the other side of the hotel room. Adam was still asleep. So Heath quietly left his bed and went to the bathroom.

The warm water of the shower ran down his body. He rested his forehead against his left forearm that he leaned against the glass wall. His other hand moved to his already hard cock. While he slowly started to stroke himself, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He reminisced about that wonderful dream. Adam's mouth, his tongue, his fingers...

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Can I help you?"

Heath turned around so quickly, he slipped and almost fell to the ground. But his arms flew to the sides and his back crashed into the tiled corner.

Adam stood only a few feet away, dressed in a _Tapout_ T-shirt and navy blue briefs. The dark color couldn't hide the tent, though. His hair was messy, like it always was when he just got out of bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to startle you. Are you okay?"

Heath couldn't move or talk, couldn't even cover his hard dick that pointed in Adam's direction.

His friend took off his T-shirt and dropped it to the floor. "You liked it the last time, didn't you?"

Heath's eyes widened _(oh good, he wasn't paralyzed)._ So it had not been a dream!

Adam also dropped his briefs now, and Heath saw his fully erect cock for the first time. He swallowed. It was big and... he liked it.

Adam opened the shower door, stepped inside and closed it again. The other man was finally able to push himself from the wall to stand up straight. Adam smiled at him and then positioned himself under the shower head. He closed his eyes and let the water flatten his hair. Heath watched him speechlessly, still unable to do anything.

After a while, his friend opened his eyes again and turned to him. He reached for Heath's face, but the ginger stepped back until his shoulders pressed against the tiles again. Adam looked hurt for a moment, but then he got down on his knees. The next moment his fingers and lips were around Heath's dick.

Heath knew he had to stop this. If he wasn't able to talk, he should at least push him away. But he did nothing. No, that wasn't right. He _did_ moan and put his hands on Adam's shoulders. When he dropped his gaze, Adam looked up at him, blinking against the water from above. _Had he always been that handsome?_ Heath couldn't help it; he threw back his head and closed his eyes. This felt even better than the last time!

But soon, too soon, Adam withdrew and stood up again. Heath was ashamed when he made a disappointed noise. His friend put his left arm around Heath's shoulders and looked at him. Their faces were only inches apart, and his right hand went back to Heath's dick. When he started to stroke him, the ginger couldn't hold back. He leaned forward and kissed Adam. It was the first time he really kissed another man. Adam was surprised at first, but then he kissed him back and his tongue was allowed into Heath's mouth.

The ginger wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and moaned. _Of course Adam was a good kisser,_ he thought. _He'd had so much practice with his lollipops,_ and Heath had already experienced his skilled tongue before.

The left hand of the older man wandered down his spine and landed on his butt. Heath knew he should tell him to stop, but he didn't, not even when the fingers slid between his cheeks. He broke up the kiss and buried his flushed face in the crook of Adam's neck. One wet finger teased at his entrance and moved over the sensitive skin. _Stop it, Heath, now!_

The ginger sucked on Adam's neck and dug his fingers into the other man's hips. _That's not how to say stop, Heath..._ Slowly, the finger pushed into him. Heath held his breath for a moment, but... it didn't hurt at all! He groaned while the finger moved in and out of him, deeper and deeper until it was completely buried in his twitching hole.

He was so aroused, he hadn't even noticed that Adam's other hand had left his cock. Right now he was massaging Heath's nipples. The younger man pressed against him, his eyes closed, his mouth half open.

"Do you like that?" Adam asked with a husky voice over the noise of the shower.

His friend nodded shyly.

"Do you want more?"

Heath nodded again, this time eagerly.

"Have you done this before?"

Heath shook his head. "No..."

"We need lube then. Next time, okay?" Adam pulled out his finger and wanted to step back.

But Heath grabbed his arm. "Please, take me, now!"

Adam sighed and closed his eyes. He'd never thought Heath would be so needy. It was so hard to resist him when he was practically begging him like that. He looked at him again. "Heathy baby, I don't want to hurt you. The first time should be something special." He gave Heath a kiss on his lips.

"I want my first time to be with you," Heath answered. _What was he saying?! He was married. He shouldn't do this gay stuff at all, and he definitely shouldn't plan to have sex with his friend!_

Suddenly, Adam shoved him face first against the glass wall. _Had he changed his mind?_ However, he got down on his knees and placed his hands on Heath's cheeks to spread them. Then he started to lick him.

Heath moaned loudly and pressed his hands against the glass. Adam's tongue flicked around his entrance; his lips sucked on his pink flesh, and suddenly the tip of his tongue invaded him. The ginger had never felt anything like that before. He was afraid his knees would give way. _That would be so embarrassing!_ So he tensed his muscles.

But Adam pulled away from him now. "Relax, baby," he said while caressing Heath's thighs.

_Oh no, he had done it wrong!_ All he'd had to do was receive Adam's love, and he'd failed at that. He turned his head, and Adam looked at him like he had done nothing wrong.

_He should at least help him._ Heath shifted and leaned his forehead against the glass wall. Then he put his hands on his own cheeks and spread them for his friend.

"Thanks, baby," Adam said, and very soon his mouth was back where it felt so great, and his hands... One of them grabbed around Heath and started to stroke his member. The other went between his legs and massaged his balls.

The ginger almost lost his mind. All he could feel was pleasure; he was completely overwhelmed with lust. His body vibrated as Adam's tongue pushed deeper into him, and the hand around his dick moved at a faster pace.

Adam's hair tickled his thighs while he turned his head to lick him even better, and somehow that was it. Heath groaned loudly and painted the glass with his sperm.

He couldn't see Adam's smile, but he felt him moving away from him. So he put his hands back on the glass while he leaned against it, breathing heavily.

Adam was jerking off. Heath could hear him, even over the water raining down on them. His moans were so hot. Heath wanted to help him, but he couldn't turn around. All he could do was stand there and stare into space, questioning his sexuality, his marriage.

After a moment, his eyes fell on his hands. He'd been in the shower for so long, his fingers had gotten wrinkly. He was surprised the water was still warm. But then again, they were guests in a five-star hotel. He felt guilty that his family had to live in that small trailer while he enjoyed the luxurious life of a WWE superstar.

His friend stood up; obviously he'd come. Heath hadn't even noticed it. _He was pretty selfish after Adam had given him the best orgasm of his life, wasn't he?_

The older man stepped behind him and tucked his chin on Heath's shoulder, like he always did, and Heath felt better.

 


End file.
